


Why Leo Snart never attempts therapy with Sara Lance ever again

by Knightfall101



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Humour, Puppets, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knightfall101/pseuds/Knightfall101
Summary: The missing scene from Beebo the God of War where Leo Snart of Earth X attempts to do puppet therapy with Sara Lance. Sara is not amused.(I own nothing. Please don't copy. )
Kudos: 8





	Why Leo Snart never attempts therapy with Sara Lance ever again

"What is this?" Sara asks as soon as Leo pulls out puppet Stien.

Leo smiles kindly at her. "It's to help you through the grieving process. So, what would you like to say to Professor Martin Stein?" His face shows just how serious he is and she clearly isn't amused in the slightest.

"Try this ever again and I will stab you in your sleep." Her serious tone makes Leo wish he was never born and he feels slight relief as she firmly leaves the room, Leo not even attempting to stop or to help her as he knows that it'd be a lot less painful to stay in one piece. 


End file.
